Twelve Days Of Christmas-Voltron
by CartoonAnimeNerdyGeek
Summary: When going about his days, Keith is given presents by a secret admirer. All whilst trying to get ready for the Christmas party at Shiro's. Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. HIATUS!
1. Twelfth Day of Christmas

A ring at the doorbell and a knock on the door had gotten Keith to get up from where he was painting to look out the window. Nothing was in sight he quickly realized. Standing up to look outside Keith quickly found his foot hit something on the doormat of his apartment. As Keith looked around seeing if this is some joke from Pidge or Shiro, I cautiously looked at the tag and read what it said.

'On the twelveth day of Christmas...'

It was labeled to Keith Kogane, his name. Picked up and moved into the house, Keith looked once again at the package in front of him. There is no mistake about it, whatever this is, is for him. Opening the package with a nearby kitchen knife, he looked inside the plain cardboard box.

4 oil paints, 4 pastel, and 4 acrylics. Each type was in the color of red, blue, green and yellow. Inside a small note was written along with the paints.

'On the twelveth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 12 different paints. -Secret Admirer'

Looking around the book in the paper and everything else, Keith couldn't find a clue to this person.

"What about paying this person back?" He muttered aloud. "Probably Pidge or Shiro..."

Pushing the paints away he had checked the time to see he was about to be late to his next class. "Shit," he exclaimed before grabbing his winter coat, throwing the card in his pocket, and running out the door to the train station.

As he walked into the room he automatically noticed the people he knew, Pidge and their friends. Shiro having graduated is at his own job now, something about cars and building things. Keith always managed to forget. Walking over to Pidge, Keith heard the teacher walk inside and before he could ask his friend she told everyone to have a seat. _Of course._

"So I know Christmas break is coming up in the next week or so, but we still need to get some work done," the teacher continued. Lecturing about the topic of love and expression. Which confused Keith to no end, he was in history.

As time was up and Keith was walking home already, he'd forgotten to ask Pidge about the paints. "I'll ask them tomorrow," Keith reluctantly decided.

After getting home and unlocking the door, Keith had walked up to his art room. Grabbing the paints and bringing them along as well, _might as well use them._

Keith began to sketch a picture of the guy that sits in front of him in class, someone that is friends with Pidge. He had asked Pidge about where he had gone, having not been in class for the past three weeks. Apparently, he had left needing to go on a sudden trip. Keith decided to ignore the knowing look Pidge gave him as he walked away.

Keith looked at the sketch in front of him as he drew the jaw of his crush. The hopeless crush he would have just hoped to ignore. When he walked into his classroom the first day of class he knew it wouldn't be that easy sadly. Pidge had also told Keith he wouldn't be back until after New Years.

Turning to the last canvas Keith has got left, he began to paint the background of a starry sky. A good hour later he had decided that was enough for tonight as he chose to retire for the night.


	2. Eleventh Day of Christmas

Today Keith had laid in bed with no real purpose to get out of bed, knowing today there were no classes until the afternoon. Instead, Keith had just laid in bed tired and almost falling asleep. The only thing keeping him awake is the pestering texting of Shiro asking if he is going to come by for a Christmas party. He is having one with Allura this year to celebrate their third year anniversary.

A year ago Shiro had moved out with Keith to go live with Allura. Something he never really cared much about, it had been lonely with the silence and more room, however. Keith would remember to look for a housemate after the holidays.

That thought had just left his mind when a pestering knock began to hit his door. Reluctantly, Keith had gotten out of bed. Stretching before he walked into the hallway and to the door. Looking through the peephole in the door Keith saw Pidge standing there.

"Hey Pidge," Keith yawned opening the door.

"What's this? Order something?" Pidge questioned as she lifted a box Keith hadn't noticed.

"Again?" Keith replied shocked.

"Again? Again what?" Pidge exclaimed, offended her friend might not have told her something.

"You mean you didn't do this?" shocked Keith looked to the small college student.

"No...?" Pidge replied walking inside with the box still in their hands.

Once again the box had some words on the box itself, it read, 'On the Eleventh Day of Christmas...'

Interested, Pidge looked over Keith's shoulder as he took the same knife from yesterday and opened the box. Immediately he fell shocked.

"Pocket knives?" Pidge questioned aloud taking on of the many inside the box.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven sharpened knives..." Keith trailed off looking in between the note and the knives.

"Wait, eleven. Isn't there twelve days in the song? Doesn't it also start with one and go up?" Pidge tilt their head in confusion.

"This person had something yesterday too, twelve paints," Keith replied.

"You mean this happened yesterday, you saw me yesterday, and you didn't tell me?" Pidge exclaimed.

"The teacher walked in," Keith defended himself.

"No excuses!" Pidge exclaimed. A moment of silence passed where Pidge expected a response or something from Keith. "So... do you know who it is?" Pidge asked.

"No. All I know is that this person knows I paint. I don't know where he decided to get me knives."

"Really Keith, no idea about the knives?" Pidge deadpanned looking at the boy with a mullet. Having to keep their eyes on Keith and not the growing pocket knife collection on the wall of his house. Looking at the boy and ignoring the last comment from him, Pidge had to think. "So this person knows you pretty well? Could it be Shiro?"

"I really doubt it, I was going to ask. It could also be some random person," Keith explained.

"Maybe Hunk? I know he always gives people presents, something like this wouldn't be too shocking," Pidge tried to reason.

"Anyone else an option?" Keith asked.

"Well, I know Coran and Allura were thinking about doing something for all of us. They have never really celebrated Christmas so they said something about presents. I don't know though," Pidge replied grabbing some snacks from the pantry.

"I'll need to ask them sometime," Keith reasoned.

"So how is your painting going?" Pidge asked motioning for his art room.

"I only did the background. The paint takes a while to finish settling. I've been waiting," Keith replied.

"I'll try and see if I can figure anything out about your secret admirer, though I doubt it. Matt is coming to town for his winter break so I don't think I'll be able to get a lot figured out," Pidge explained walking towards the door.

"Yeah sure, anyway it's fine. I'll ask around."

"I'll see you later, just wanted to know what was going on since you came and left classes in a hurry yesterday," Pidge told the mullet finally.

"Yeah, I was tired pretty much," Keith replied.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then, are you going to the Christmas Party at Shiro's?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, I am. Pretty sure those mice Allura has would kill me if I don't."

"Probably."

"Bye, Pidge."

"Bye Keef!"

Before Keith could argue on the name the door was closed and Pidge was gone. Shaking his head he walked to the art room to add another part to the picture.

He went to classes and then came home, worked on the painting and went to sleep. Nothing interesting happened, and he was exhausted. Something was missing from his life. He couldn't put his fingure on it.


	3. Tenth Day of Christmas

Keith was walking out of his apartment so he could head to the store. Needing presents for everyone now that he had no way to avoid this party. As Keith sighed going to the bus stop, Keith pulled up his hood and waited at the stop.

Walking into the store, he looked around in thought. "Hunk would probably like something to do with cooking, right?" Keith questioned heading over to the supplies section for cooking he had never been to. After a good ten minutes of staring, a person that had been around walked up to him.

"Is there anything you need help with?" A girl, in her mid-twenties Keith would guess, had asked.

"What is something that not a lot of people would have but need?" Keith asked straight-faced. Shocked by the blunt and weird question, the girl only turned to the wall of supplies in thought.

"Here, this is a pan that not a lot of people have. Of course, it isn't needed for a lot of recipes but some really good recipes need this. So this is a good idea," the girl smiled holding out a pan. Nodding his head, Keith began to walk somewhere else.

"Maybe I could also get some baking mix or something to go with this?" Keith asked aloud walking around.

Choosing some blueberry mix, banana bread, and lastly cake and brownies Keith put them all in the cart and began head towards to the electronics for Pidge. Knowing the game that Pidge had been talking about wanting, he grabbed it and placed it in the cart. Along with some new headphones which he knows Pidge had been complaining about not having any.

Next, he was walking towards the gift cards to get something for Allura. He wouldn't know what to get her or Shiro specifically, so maybe some gift cards for a night out or clothes would be good. In the end, Keith had gotten Allura a gift card for some clothing store and coffee shop, along with some restaurant gift cards for Shiro.

Lastly, he looked around for a gift for Pidge's brother, Matt. Finally knowing that Matt was talking about getting a radio a while ago to Keith, he had purchased one before he began to walk around lost almost. There was only one person left and he had no clue what to get him. Coran...

Standing in the check out lane, Keith watched as the person checked out the items Keith had gotten. For Coran, Keith had given up a little and threw in some supplies he knew Coran had wanted along with some family games. Why not, he thought.

Walking up to his apartment number Keith had his hands filled with the presents for everyone and he was at his door when he noticed the new packaged laying on the doormat. It was different than the past two boxes, instead, this is like a bag. Throwing it on top of the other bags he held he opened the door and walked inside. Barely making it to the table before dropping everything.

Taking out the wrapping paper, tape and scissors he began his work of wrapping all of the gifts. It was around three hours later when he finally finished and he noticed the bag he found on his steps. Finding the tag on the bag he looked quickly at it. 'On the tenth day of Christmas...'

Opening the bag he found different colors of gloves and they were all like his fingerless gloves he wears. Unadmitted he knew this person knew him well. Maybe he should start to ask Shiro if he is apart of this and this entire thing is some joke. Sure seems like it.

"On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten new gloves," Keith read the note aloud before putting it by the other two notes he had been given.

He hadn't even noticed it at the time, but a smile had reached Keith's face as he re-read the letter multiple times. He unloaded the gloves and put them by the door organized.

"I need to know who this is," Keith complained as he locked himself in his art room for the rest of the night. Only going out to eat dinner and then to his room to sleep.


	4. Ninth Dad of Christmas

"Any more packages?" Pidge had asked while sitting on the island in the kitchen. Keith is maneuvering around cooking and making things for dinner.

"No, I don't like this though," Keith admitted. "It's like I'm stealing or something, I might not even know who this is when this whole ordeal is over also. What if whoever the person is never tells me?" Keith had wondered. Overall, Keith had been pretty stressed out.

"They might tell you Christmas day? Reveal themselves under the mistletoe," Pidge joked looking at the boy with the mullet.

"I highly doubt that," Keith had replied automatically.

"Come on, have a little fun," Pidge tried to joke.

"I want to pay this person back, paints and pocket knives and everything else is so expensive. I feel bad for making them do this," Keith had exclaimed.

"Have you asked anyone I had suggested you to?" Pidge questioned.

"No, I was going out to lunch with Shiro today, gonna ask him then," Keith sighed, falling down to sit on the kitchen chair.

"Okay, is there any hints that could help lead you to this person?" Pidge asked.

"They got me paints, knives, and gloves. So they know about my painting, my knife collection, and gloves. Not much to go off of," Keith had explained.

"Well, not many know about your knives," Pidge tried to reason.

"Anyone could have told them that have been in my house," Keith replied.

"Not many people have been in your house, sorry, but you're kinda an emo child," Pidge commented pulling out their computer.

"Hey! I am not," Keith pouted crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure... Okay, well only Hunk, Shiro, Allura and..." Pidge trailed off. "Shoot! It's almost noon, I got to go get Matt from the airport," Pidge exclaimed running out the door.

"Hey! I thought you said three earlier?" Keith exclaimed.

Only the bang of the door closing echoed the house, leaving Keith alone in the silence.

"Shiro, I have a question," Keith had spoken after the two were seated at the brunch place. Already scared, Shiro had looked accusingly at Keith. Eyebrow raised, hands loosely grabbing the menu.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Shiro asked.

"Erm... Are you sending me the packages in the mail?" Keith accused. Already he knew it was a long shot, there was no way Shiro would have. But hey, might as well ask.

"No," Shiro replied bluntly. He looked like there was something else he wanted to mention, yet opted out at the last second.

"Shiro-"

"Hello, I am your waitress Shae, what would you like to have today?" The girl asked walking up to Shiro and Keith.

 _Saved_ Shiro thought with relief.

"Nothing came out of Shiro," Keith thought annoyed as she walked up to his apartment. Once getting there, a simple bouquet of flowers stood on his doorstep. Flowers he had never seen before, yet look beautiful. It was a bouquet of purple's, simply tied off with a blue and red ribbon.

"Another note," Keith sighed looking at the paper in his fingers. "On the Ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, 9 purple flowers," Keith read aloud. Placing the note close to the others and the flowers in the vase, Keith had decided to lock himself in his art room again.

Not much art was complete as he was only thinking about the secret admirer. There is no way it could be Shiro, he was out at lunch with me. By the time that I showed up, these were already here.

"Maybe he will admit who he is for Christmas?" Keith wondered aloud, slowly going back to the painting.


	5. Eighth Day of Chirstmas

Lance: Hey keef

Keith: What do you want? Aren't you with your family?

Lance: Yeahhhh, I am Mullet. I'm just bored. Hunk said that Shiro is having this Christmas party, are you going?

Keith: I'll be killed by probably three people if I don't, so yes. I'm going.

Lance: Pidge, Shiro, and Allura?

Keith: Yeah.

Lance: Haha

Keith: do you know if there is anyone that would try and send me gifts?

Lance: what do you mean?

Keith: like Christmas gifts. Something cheesy like the 12 days of Christmas?

Lance: oh? Does Mullet have a secret admirer?

Keith: they are doing it wrong, they are going backward.

Lance: maybe they just chose to do it that way.

Keith: who knows.

Lance: what did this person get you anyways?

Keith: knives, gloves, flowers, and paints.

Lance: so this person knows you well?

Keith: I think it is Shiro pranking me. He said it wasn't him, but he probably got Allura and Coran maybe apart of it too.

Lance: probably. Like you would get any girls.

Keith: Hunk is coming over soon, I got to go.

Lance: he is? Didn't tell me.

Keith: have fun with your family.

Lance: I will.

Keith closed his flip phone and moved to the main room. Still, presents were just sitting there, moved from the kitchen table yesterday after Pidge left. Keith looked outside to see snow falling and only pure white. Than Hunk getting out of his car. Basically running inside and what Keith would guess upstairs too.

Already opening the door, Keith waited for Hunk to enter his house. Only three minutes later and Hunk is in his house.

"Hey Keith," Hunk greeted.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… I am getting gifts for everyone, and I'm wondering if you were to get a present, what would you want?" Hunk asked, using hands as an example. Moving them in a non-important or useful manner of course.

Weird, Keith thought to himself. "You don't need to get me anything," Keith told Hunk.

"I am anyway, you can't do anything about it," Hunk told me as he went to the door.

"Is that all?" Keith asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hunk shrugged. Getting to the door, Keith could hear something getting hit and decided to go see what was going on.

"What's up with this box?" Hunk asked shocked.

"What box?"

Just like what Hunk said, a box sat on the welcome mat. Picking it up and handing it to Keith, Hunk followed the boy to the kitchen where he used a knife to open it.

"Snacks?" Hunk questioned.

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. Eight movie snacks," Keith read the card aloud before placing it with the others.

"What is this?" Hunk asked motioning to the cards and boxes.

"How should I know? Some person just started sending me things," Keith replied tiredly. "Got to get to work, do you need anything else?"

"No, no I don't. Bye Keith," Hunk smiled leaving the apartment.

Lance: lol. A secret admirer? Were you serious?

Keith: Yeah, I was. It's just a prank though.

Lance: just wait it out. Lol. I bet someone will love to take credit for their work.

Keith: sure.

Lance: my siblings are calling for me, bye. Don't miss me mullet

Keith: like I'd miss you, idiot.

Lance: hey!

Authors note-

I love getting into the Christmas spirit even before December! Oh well. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Voltron does not belong to me.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

I am so sorry for not updating! Sadly I had run out of ideas for this story :(

Don't worry, maybe, I will be posting another story shortly. Texting fic for Klance.

I hope you enjoy that one! And I am so sorry for not continuing! For now, this story is going to be on hiatus. Bai


End file.
